Life of a Hokage
by Hisak0
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is now a hokage, chuunin exams are nearing, trips are to be made and people of other villages are yet to believe that a blond young, seemingly, happy go lucky had been made hokage. Wait, who's that good looking raven beside him? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, places or anything mentioned from Naruto. I'm just borrowing the characters to satisfy my delusions of owning them.

**Warning**: Slash/ yaoi/ shounen-ai/ malexmale hope that'll clear confusions so don't go ballistic on me if you read a HE kissing a HE or a HE doing it with a HE though am not a lemon writer. Oh, and also beware of OOCness cause my imagination sometimes go wild and MPREG (err just implied only though).

**MAJOR WARNING**: this is set on naruto's world and the time skip is rather huge **ALSO NOTE** that I am going to twist the stories, remember I'm just going to borrow their names and characters (I'll try). Please put in mind that this is a bit of AU, I love Itachi so much that I am going to put a twist and turn, Itachi's character here is **GREATLY influenced** by "THE **DEMILITARIZED ZONE**" so I'm sorry, if you don't like it, you can hit the back button now. I've already rant but I just want to make it clear to you guys.

**A/N**: Nothing much, just to say that this is motivated by reading **FastForward**'s works especially "**NARUTO** AND **PYROMANIAC**" and "**THE DEMILITARIZED ZONE**", sorry I forgot the author's name Also, excuse my grammar for English is my third language, please don't rant me on grammars, if you want, you can beta it, send it to me and I'll repost it. Also, I'd be using some basic Japanese here such as greetings etc... Thank you .

**CHAPTER I**:

* * *

It's the usual sunny day on the village of Konoha, gentle breeze meeting the dancing leaves, butterfly all around playing with children, cicadas with their usual music, bugs bugging around, birds flying in the sky screaming "Aho… aho..-Ehem-" yeah pretty usual on the village but then again,

"Hokage-sama!! Hokage-sama, please come out now!" Came the usual shout from a very disgruntled Shizune.

'Here I thought he'd be better than Tsunade-sama because he doesn't drink and doesn't gamble.' Her thought is flying all around, her feet exhausted from walking around and her voice already croaking from shouting for half an hour looking for the Hokage who once again escaped his paper works.

The villagers that are present just shook their heads and smiled amusedly at the poor woman. One of them took pity on her and pointed on the direction where he last saw their hokage.

* * *

On one unknown side of the village, though not far away from where Shizune is currently exercising her throat,

"Neh, Hokage-sama, isn't that Shizune-san's voice?" A little boy about 6-years-old asked, his innocent eyes looking at their Hokage.

"Maa… maa.. Let her look around, he-he-he, besides I thought you said you wanted to learn on how to throw a shiruken?" The 26-year-old Hokage answered with his big smile and blue eyes full of mirth making the young boy in front of him forgot about what had distracted him a while ago.

"Hokage-sama?" The blond boy said timidly after a few tries on his shiruken.

"Hmm?"

"You think someday I could also become like you?" The young Hokage suddenly had a very fond look on his face.

"I'll tell you my story when I was just a kid like you and always shouting my dream to become hokage." The boy's eyes lightened at that making the hokage laugh.

"Really?" He nodded and was about to open his mouth when the bushes near them suddenly rustled.

The little boy, startled at the sudden interruption, jump behind the hokage while the blond hokage just smiled.

"Shizune, you can come out." More rustle on the bushes then the black haired woman came to view with a sheepish and apologetic smile on her face.

"Ehh… Hokage-sama, sorry if I had interrupted you." She just received a gentle smile and a fond look before the hokage turn his attention to the little boy who is now standing beside him. He made a gesture of whispering on his ears though he is sure that Shizune can hear him.

"How about we continue this tomorrow if I manage to escape the evil clutches of Shizune-san?" The boy smiled at the thought of the Hokage escaping. He nodded his head while looking at the black haired woman as if saying he knows something she doesn't.

Shizune on her part made a confused look for the sake of the little boy and received a smirk that is somehow familiar to her.

"I have to go now then, take care on your way home okay. Oh, and tell your parents to stop at my office if they have time." He ruffled the boy's hair before turning away towards the Hokage tower followed by a silent Shizune. But he again turned around to face the boy.

"Oh, and remember. Don't listen to whatever your bastard uncle Sasuke tells you okay?" The boy nodded uneasily and his smile faltered a bit at the everyday reminder.

"Don't go imitating his smirk and glares nehh, you should smile more to show your cuteness." Shizune added while thinking, 'I'm already having hard time with one death glare, and I don't want any additional stoic, rock-like shinobi to deal with.' The boy then sweatdropped before waving at the two retreating forms and made his way home.

When they are nearing the market area where usually more people gathered, Shizune look at the hokage's face before opening her mouth,

"Uhm, hokage-sama…" A hand lifted on her face cuts her on her speech.

"It's okay, I need to review some of the papers anyway."

"But…" She was again stopped on her words when the hokage faced her with a serious face but his eyes were gentle informing her that he's not mad.

"I said it's okay, if you hadn't come, I'm sure Kiba would soon come looking for me cause I sent him to gather information for my next trip." Shizune then bowed her head at this and they continued their trip to the tower.

People smiled, waved and greeted their hokage when he passed them. These are returned with a wide smile and more energetic wave.

The children present would then pull their hands from their mother's hold to go and greet the hokage more closely making the parents even more smile amusedly watching their hokage being attacked by their own chibis.

"Hokage-sama, konichiwa!"

"Hokage-sama…"

"Hokage-sama…"

Their hokage chuckled and ruffled their hair while trying to greet them in return or answer their questions.

He had the help of the parents to pry their children's clutches on him before he and Shizune finally made it to the tower.

* * *

After the Hokage and his assistant disappear from view, a ninja emerged from his hiding spot and just stared at the trail the two left. He was startled from his thoughts when someone clapped him hard on the back.

"Sa-su-ke-kun." A silver haired man with a crinkled eye, his hand lifted on a V sign, greeted him.

"Kakashi." The still stoic Uchiha answered as his way of greeting though his glare is still present while Kakashi just sweatdropped at this.

"You can also smile you know." He said trying to have a conversation on his old student.

"Hn…" This only made the silver haired jounin to sweatdrop more. Then they saw a blur when a ninja pass them with a dog following him.

"I guess we'll be expecting a call later, Kiba is already back from his mission."

"…" The Uchiha just stared after the blur of Kiba heading towards the tower.

"You want to go have some snack while we wait for any news?"

"I'm going to visit." Though the reply is short, Kakashi understood what he meant that's why he just nodded solemnly.

"Tell him I'll also be visiting him when I got free time or he is free from his visits." The raven just gave a short nod before disappearing in a poof to make his short visit.

Kakashi then turned and mumbled something about visiting Iruka and make the most of his free time before he get sent to another mission.

* * *

Back on the Hokage's office, Naruto stop from his signing and regarded her assistant.

"Nah Shizune," Shizune answered but not looking up from her work, sorting documents.

"Sorry for always making you worry." The black haired assistant looks up before smiling fondly at the young hokage.

"Ba-ka, you know that Tsunade-sama entrusted you to me, besides, you are easier to bully on working than the fifth so it's worth it." She smirk slightly at him, she could only spoke like that to him when they are alone on the office just like the old hokage.

Naruto's eyes widen a bit at the "easier to bully" part but just grinned and goes back to his signing which is interrupted after a minute at the arrival of Kiba.

"Hokage-sama." The brunet jounin greeted smirking slightly at the wince from the blond before handing his report.

"Kiba, you know I'd rather hear it than read your unreadable scrawls on your report." Naruto said this with a straight face earning a growl from Kiba and Shizune muffled his laugh by ducking on the documents in front of her.

The brunet then just huffed, crossed his arm and proceeded on his report.

After the last word from the report leaves the brunet's mouth, the hokage is already frowning and has a thoughtful expression. He then look up and nodded.

"You may go now, I'll be looking on it but we can't cancel the trip." Kiba then nodded back and walked towards the door.

"Kiba" Kiba, he's hands already on the knob of the door, turned and look curiously at the smirking blond.

"You know you really don't have to tell me the whole report." Kiba narrowed his eyes at this before yanking the door open and slammed it back.

It's true, even if his writing is unreadable as the blond claimed, it's no longer his problem as long as he had submitted his report. Though of course he'd be expecting a lecture if not from the Hokage or Shizune, it would be from his former sensei, Umino Iruka which is not a choice no matter how they claim that Iruka is just a chuunin. He saw what he once did to Naruto when he got really angry and Naruto is already their Hokage that time.

No wonder Kakashi likes him, Iruka's like one of those characters he'd been reading from his orange book, not that he had read them of course.

Kiba is so busy with his thoughts of certainly not reading that damn orange book that he passed his destination. He only regains his focus when someone literally grab him from his back. He turned around to find his girlfriend staring at him curiously.

"Uhm…Where are you heading Kiba-kun?" Came the curious question.

"Ahh…hehe… Sorry about that Hinata." He said with a sheepish smile while they enter the house they'd been sharing.

* * *

A little pitter-patter of a small feet alerted Sasuke of the presence of the little boy,he manage to put a small smile before the figure of a blonde little boy came to view.

"S'ke-iisan." The little boy run towards his waiting uncle and lunge forward earning an oomph from the ANBU captain.

"You finished with your training?" He asked while standing up and they continue their journey on the boy's home.

"Yes, hokage-sama taught me on shirukens today."

"Hn… that's nice." Sasuke suddenly had a far away look making the little boy frown.

"Jii-san, are you okay?" Sasuke then looked down and gave the boy a small smile though it looks more like a smirk making the little boy question the ability of his uncle to smile.

"I am just thinking what idiocy the hokage thought you this time."

"But he is the hokage--"

"Hn… doesn't stop him on being a dobe." The boy yet again sweatdropped the second time that day when its Sasuke's turn on his daily reminder. Though on the boy's mind, he is grinning and he is yet again satisfied on how his day went.

Waking up with his mother shouting at his dad for something perverted he had done.

Eating his breakfast with his mother drinking her daily dose of sake, her aunt Sakura coming picking her up for his usual check-up, going to the academy. Talking or training with the hokage after school, going home with the knowledge that his uncle S'ke would be waiting just on outside the area where they had been training, sometimes if he is lucky, the hokage and his uncle S'ke would be having a one-sided shouting match. When they reach home, her mother would already be there lecturing his dad. Uncle S'ke would then say goodbye or talk for minute with his parents before leaving. He'd be doing his homework, train with his dad or sometimes with her mother on medicine. Then he'd go to sleep thinking his Shikamaru-jiisan would also be doing the same.

Naruto is rubbing his head staring at the other reports, his face crunched in a frown. While Shizune is uneasy at the disturbed aura the hokage is currently giving.

"Just what the hell is that guy up to?" The hokage said not so quietly startling his assistant.

"Sake hokage-sama?" She said this automatically making Naruto stare at her.

"Ehh… sorry, it just became my habit from Tsunade-sama." Naruto then laughed out loud making his face alight and reminding Shizune of the young Naruto.

* * *

And there goes the first chapter, I'm not sure if you would be preferring long chaps or short chaps but the lengths of chaps in this story are inconsistent. And yeah, you can now go to the review button and rant on "who the hell is that kid??" yeah yeah, now I need you guys to suggest a name coz am not good with it thank you for reading and my beloved Itachi would be making an appearance of chap 3 or 4 hehe...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have not been watching/reading Naruto, I only watched the series so I know I missed a LOT about details, I'll try to research characters and everything, what shocked me was Itachi-san though, I am not sure what happened but can someone tell me the truth about him?? Hehe……… I know I love him and all but wow! He's one heck of person if the spoilers I read turned out to be true…

ALSO, I owe someone a thing or two and he actually begged that I do not turn this into a full blown yaoi so I'll just make it as neutral as possible but seeing as I am one shounen-ai-writer that would be really difficult on my part.

anyway, continue on the story.

CHAPTER II:

"Itachi, are you sure about this?" His companion asked him, they are standing on the branch of a tall tree overlooking the entrance of Konoha.

The Uchiha just grunted his eyes still focused on the village's gate. This is the only thing he could do now that his current Hokage insisted on him.

Kisame then just sighed, he can't just leave the Uchiha, they were traveling together for a long time that it feels weird to part with him besides Itachi always brings the best action he needed, with that in thought he settled on one of the branches to wait on whatever Itachi planned on doing.

************************

In five days time, Konoha's Hokage together with the other leaders of other countries are to congregate their annual meeting to strengthen their alliances, this will be held in Suna as they had decided.

Naruto stood up from the Hogake's designated chair and went to stand behind the glass slide; it is currently raining outside which gives off a melancholy mood reminding him something from the past.

"_You know the elders will just add this to reasons of scorning you out."_

_The blond sighed, he knows the consequences but he can't just give up one of his few selfish desires._

"_I know baa-san, but I just can't give him up."_

"_Then you should choose between the two Naruto, I know it's painful but we can't always have what we want, always remember that."_

_The already half-drunk Naruto thump his head on the table and his shoulder begun to shake._

_He cursed at the unfairness of this all, he hadn't yet talked to that bastard but he knew that he would probably take it with a shrug, go brood by himself and maybe demand some A or S-rank mission just so he could kill someone._

_It had been a trying year to both of them and the villagers as well as the council are only making it worse._

_Relationship between two men, while just shrugged by the younger shinobis, is being strictly scorned and treated as a grave sin by the older ones and that included almost all the council members._

_He was ready to give up his long time dream if not for a situation to arise that resulted on him taking up the post even with some of the elders screaming bloody murder for their own decision._

Naruto smiled ruefully at that thought, he knew that one wrong move or decision he makes and they would be ousting him from his post.

There was a knock on the door but he ignored it, he already knew who it is. The door opened softly admitting a tall shinobi wearing his usual black garments, his dark eyes had already settled at the blonde Hokage who is standing by the glass door.

"Brooding doesn't suit you dobe." He said lightly while gently closing the door behind him.

"It's your expertise after all teme!" Naruto turned and smirked at the figure of Sasuke coming close to where he is standing.

"Tch… What got you on that mood anyway?" He said coming to stand beside the blonde.

"I was just thinking about-"

"That must have hurt, no wonder you have these." Sasuke cut him with a smirk making Naruto glare at the dark-haired shinobi but when Sasuke pointed the frown between his brows and when he saw his soft dark eyes, he finally allowed a smile and a light chuckle to come out.

Sasuke smiled upon hearing the laugh of the blonde but he faced Naruto seriously.

"You are strong Naruto and you know we are always standing behind you no matter what. But if despite everything and all fails, then I'll just snatch you two from this fucked up village and go live somewhere." He said with a straight face but Naruto smacked his shoulder.

"You know I can't just up and leave the village, besides don't call it fucked up. I love this village; you know that, it's where almost all my memories are made."

"Tch… you are just too soft-hearted for your own good." Sasuke replied with a sour expression, Naruto then turned to him with both his brows raised.

"Well, aren't you glad I am too soft-hearted? If not you wouldn't be standing here beside me." He said with a flashy grin.

"Please stop trying to sound intelligent… and will you stop that??" Sasuke said glaring at Naruto who is wriggling his eyebrows at him.

Naruto only laughed and put his hand on Sasuke's waist guiding him away from the glass door. Sasuke dropped a kiss on the blonde's forehead before capturing his lips but before he could deepen it, they were disturbed by a knock on the door.

Sasuke immediately went to the other side of the office while Naruto pretend to shuffle on some documents when Shizune peaked through the door.

She was about to open her mouth when she saw Sasuke giving him the evil eyes and she caught on to what was happening. She cursed herself yet again, what was it with her and lousy timings today. She yet again opened her mouth to apologise but Sasuke had beat him to it.

"I'll be going then Hokage-sama." Sasuke said in his flat voice before exiting through the door where Shizune hastily flattened herself on the wall so as not to be pushed by an irate Uchiha.

When she looked up, Naruto smiled at her and motioned for her to come closer.

"Err… these documents needed your signature… I'm so sorry again Naruto-kun!" She frantically said, her eyes conveying how sorry she really is.

"Don't worry about it Shizune, Sasuke just came in to check on Kiba's report." He lied but he knew he was terrible at it and so does Shizune but he shrugged at it nonetheless, "What are these documents?" He said removing a pile of papers from Shizune's clutch already reading the one on top.

"Oh, it's for the new arena, the others are reviews for the Chuunin as well as Genins to be promoted." She said professionally trying to follow Naruto's lead. Naruto then nodded her dismissal and Shizune left the hokage's office with a guilty expression.

---------------

A/N: It's really short but I am trying to get my bearings back on this story and there are many things happening in canon that got me all confused hehe, well, I'm now actively continuing this one again, update would probably be weekly. THank you for reading and please do review...


End file.
